A Pleasant Accident
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Sanguinex's curse becomes the reason for one of the most strange accidents he has ever had to endure. But he and Robert don't seem to mind now. [yaoi, SR, mpreg]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Beyblade or its characters... I'm simply trying to amuse myself... Anna's mine, you want to use her you ask... (It's only polite.)

_**Woffy:**_ This is for Natty Colombian Girl who requested a Sanguinex/Robert mpreg fic... That's right people, this is _MPREG! _No flames please... By the way... This is a one-shot that most likely won't but might be expanded on later...

- - - - -

**A Pleasant Accident  
**

"Daddy, where'd Papa go?"

I can't help but smile slightly down at my daughter, my fangs catching on my bottom lip slightly. I pay no attention to them as her hands clutch at the soft quilt and doona covering the king sized bed. "He had a meeting with your Uncle Johnny and a few other Lords. He'll be home later tonight."

I smile some more; Anna's still staring up at me with big, bright red eyes, different to both mine and her other father's: where mine are a deep red and Robert's are a rich wine colour hers are a near luminesent scarlet. She's wearing a modest dress blue and white flowered dress and from where I sit on the bed I can see green grass stains where her knees would bump against the ground from when she had crawled clumsily through over the lawns of the castle this afternoon. She grins broadly as if thinking of something new and exciting and starts to try and climb up onto the bed, a look of pure determination on her baby face.

Again I smile and help her up with glove covered hands. I admit that wearing my gloves has become a habit. But they conceal pale, boney hands that are near translucent where my human veins used to be, now showing off black vines that spread intricately over the top of my hands. I'm thankful my daughter didn't inherit the ugly things.

Anna giggles again as she attempts to stand on the bed, falling with little grace onto her backside. I roll my eyes and smirk, helping her up and over to me, setting my book aside to sit her in my lap instead.

I remember a time when I was able to sit and read a book before bed in peace. I haven't had that luxury for about four years. Anna's always here now. I remember the turn of events that lead to her being apart of my and Robert's life. I remember the emotions that threatened destruction of our carefully concealed relationship and the doom of both our teams and families. Not that I could hide anything from Lupinex. His nose is more of a curse than the rest of his entire condition put together, or so he claims.

"Daddy, can Anna sleep wif you tonight?" She said slowly, having trouble forming some words.

I sigh exasperatedly, feigning a look of silent torture as she stares innocently and almost pleadingly up at me, "If you must child." I pause and stare affectionately down at her as she grins broadly, "And you're supposed to say "Can _I _sleep with you?'" I say as I smirk and ruffle her short purple hair slightly when she pouts and crumples her eyebrows together. It is a cute expression of confused annoyance and it reminds me of Robert's thoughtful expression.

I watch with concealed fascination as her face eventually relaxes into a smile as she gives up trying to work out whatever she had been. She crawls out of my lap to lay beside me, kicking off her stockings with a small annoyed 'humph' before she snuggles under the blankets up to the pillow beside me. I see the smile that has placed itself on her face, smiling myself as I lay down beside her and drw her to my chest before combing her hair from her face before wrapping an arm around her small, delicate form.

I find it hard to believe that I had hated the idea of birthing this child, now that I can see what my labour and months of discomfort had created. I remember so clearly and regretfully how I'd thrown a tantrum and ranted and raved for hours after I'd found out. The doctor had been worried and somewhat baffled when the dead blood running through my veins showed signs of a living, breathing being growing inside of me. Lupinex said he'd smelt the change of my scent ages before we'd found out.

Almost ferally I had growled and punched him for his comment and his actions, I clearly remember doing so. I still don't understand why he didn't open his mouth and tell me about my pregnancy sooner, like he usually did with everything else, but... I doubt he'll think twice about not notifying me of my own health if I am unable to detect anything again. I did not enjoy waking up because of agonizing pains in my stomach without any knowledge of what was causing them.

I hear Anna gurgle in her sleep and run a hand through hair again. I stare at the strands that are the same shade of purple as my lover's and practically husband's. Robert had taken to the news of Anna's exhistance with a much calmer disposition compared to me, no matter how surprising hearing a male anything was pregnant. I'd ruffled him quite a bit when I'd eventually managed to make the doctor and Lupinex leave us alone to 'talk'. I'd been so angry at my luck, because though vampires themselves are rare, a pregnant _male _one was near non-exhistant. We'd done some quick research, a bit daunted when we found out the last recorded occasion of a male vampire becoming pregnant was over 500 years ago, leaving us completely alone with out any recent documents to consult on the issue.

But that wasn't the worst of things. I had only added fuel to my fury when I realised I'd only bottomed once with Robert, a few weeks prior to the news of Anna's conception. I had been angry at myself for giving into all of Robert's arguments and sarcastic remarks, one of which did end up coming true. Within one of my particularly loud rantings I'd swore to never let Robert have me again. He will not convince me to bottom again, ever. No matter how much he sulks and spoils me.

Robert's family hadn't been happy when he told them not only about us, but about Anna as well. I'd been standing in the shadows, my eyes glowing red as they scoffed and chortled and disrespected my Robert more and more. I'm known for being able to control my temper, but at the time my nerves and patients had already been grated down enough to make me reveal myself. I ended up spooking them with my glowing eyes and ability to rise up out of the ground. They weren't willing to argue once I'd introduced myself.

My family have thought me as dead for a long time now and I suppose I am dead to a degree. I can still taste and feel and touch, I just do not need to breath or eat or sleep. They are all done out of habit.

The clock chimes eight times and I close my eyes briefly, listening to Anna's soft breaths. I can feel them puff against my clothed chest every few seconds. I remember the first time I'd noticed her exhistance on the outside of my body, not through my pains or hormones. I'd only had to catch sight of the slight bulge of my stomach. It had sent a fiery fury through my veins. I soon after that noticed with little more happiness that my skin had taken on a healthy glow that had been nothing like the sickly pale skin I'd grown used to having before being pregnant.

Robert seemed to like the change in my complexion, though he'd never attempted to top me again whenever his staring lead on to other things. He didn't like the idea of kids so early on in his life, though his honour refused to let me kill the kid when I first found out about her. He didn't seem to mind much during the entire pregnacy, or at least far less than me. He was too busy acting like I had been remade from the most delicate of glass, often ushering me into a seat or to not go out and wander about the country side like I used to.

I hadn't made the pregnancy easy on him in the slightest as it progressed; I'd made myself believe that if I had to suffer through being stretched from the inside out, he'd have to suffer in some other way. Supposedly I couldn't be blamed for the mood swings I'd suffered through, but I somehow doubt that my sulking was influenced by my hormones only. My mood swings seemed to switch between mad and madder with a short feeling of gladness and contentment stuffed between the fine cracks between them. The formentioned emotions only got worse and came about more often after the first trimester and as my stomach continued to grow and stretch to an unbearable state. Robert couldn't work out which way was up on particularly bad days. I remember the stretch marks and how sore I'd been, only better when Robert was home and (embarassing me) babying me, switching between rubbing my stomach and kissing me in the hopes of distracting me. Before long I would have thrown him out of the room in a fit of rage spurred on by either something he had said or something I had thought of. I hadn't been able to wait until all of it was over. I think he spent the time being ignored by me beyblading. I can't remember the last time I touched Drac Attack. Perhaps I will let Robert teach Anna how to blade one day.

Anna's birth had come as a complete surprise, considering human babies usually took nine months to develop and I was only entering my eighth month. I remember Johnny being present and glaring across the room at me. We'd been throwing insults at each other for the last half an hour straight, with Robert ignoring us. Usually I would have ignored the spoilt brat of a Scot too, but I was feeling anxious and irritated and I'd had just about enough of Robert's staring and worrying to stand and put up with Johnny's glares and anger that afternoon. He'd just retorted to my insult and I had been about to answer with another of my own, but the words had died on my lips as a stab of pain had torn through me, causing me to moan and grip at the armchair's arms lethally, shredding the material covering them.

I resist the urge to chuckle and risk rousing Anna, as the image of Johnny's face flung itself at my mind's eye. I settle on smirking with amusement instead. He'd been so shocked and panicked when he'd realised what was happening. I would have laughed at the time, at how pale he'd become and how he was practically hopping around the room, had I not been in so much pain. We'd had planned for Anna to have been 'cut out' of me as Johnny had put it, as he'd called the doctor. But Anna had been insistant and hadn't allowed the old fool to arrive before she had started trying to tear me in half. An old maid had had to help me with the birth after she had ushered the worried staff and Johnny away from the room. She'd asked another older maid to fetch what we needed.

Again I resist the urge to laugh. I'd easily broken Robert's hand that day and had stained the front of his jacket where my bared back had been pressed against it with my sweat and what ever blood he'd managed to cover himself with as he first held Anna. I had been a sleep and hadn't seen her until the following morning.

I now hold a respectful empathy for all those wives who have been subjected to childbirth, they cannot - should not be teased nor tormented, over their use of crude language during the delivery of their child or children. I will not be letting Robert take me anytime soon, and if I do, he _will _be using protection. I was sore and unable to move for a week or two after her birth.

Anna's small hand clings to my shirt and I look down with faint surprise as I realise she's begun to dribble. I sigh again, not bothering to wipe the saliva away; she'd just replace it with more. I don't think I care too much about the pain, sickness nor worry I'd been subjected to during my pregnancy. I couldn't imagine life without Anna's bawling and seemingly luminescent smile in my life, now that she's here.

I hear a soft knock at the door and turn slightly to see Robert stepping through the door. He's much taller and broader than when I first challenged him, he is well into his twenties now. I am still very much the same as I used to be.

"You look comfortable." He comments with a smirk, his eyes twinkling in the dim lighting in the room.

"Shut up." I say, though I am smiling. He knows how I've felt about Anna since I'd first found out of her exhistance. From when I absolutely loathed her, to when I hated her and the discomfort she forced me to live through, and now when I love her and can't stand to think about life without her. I believe he feels the same way, minus the hate and discomfort at anytime. "Come join us."

I motion towards the bed beyond Anna's small form and he quickly changes and slides into bed, sliding his arms around my hips, drawing me as close as he dares in the hopes of not squashing Anna between us. I lean up to kiss him goodnight, kissing Anna's cheek before I lay down again.

Anna was a surprise to both me and Robert. Lupinex and the rest of my team were surprised too, though Lupinex seems to have taken to being an Uncle much more readily than Zomb and Cenotaph.

My eyes flicker open as I hear Robert's breathing even out. I will not be bearing another child, not with Robert or anybody else. I am happy with the daughter I already have. I sigh one last time before falling asleep, clutching my family as close to me as I dared without hurting either one of them.

I had never dreamed I'd have a proper family after I was cursed.

- - - - -

**Woffy: **Erm... Eh, don't ask where the idea came from... It's all my ancient history revision's fault...

Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this a tiny bit Natty!


End file.
